


In a Dressing Room

by misura



Category: Mairelon the Magician - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite dangerous places, really, dressing rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).



"You will have to be keeping very quiet, yes?" Renee said, and Mairelon's first thought was to suggest that in that case, perhaps it would be a better idea to go somewhere a little more ... private than Madame Chandelaine's dressing rooms, except that, of course, Kim would have to choose that exact moment to walk back in, wearing practically nothing at all.

It was rather distracting, really. In a very pleasant way, especially given that he'd spent the better part of this afternoon _not_ getting to look at his bride-to-be's bridal dress in progress (supposedly to ward off bad luck, which was completely silly, and what had he been thinking again?)

"Oh." Kim looked slightly daunted. " _Here_?"

(Ah, yes. The unsuitability of dressing rooms for activities best undertaken in a large, comfortable bedroom. Where they weren't, at the moment.)

Renee shrugged. "If we keep quiet, there will not be any problems. And I am thinking it is most unkind to keep Mr. Merrill here all afternoon with nothing at all interesting to do."

"Well," Kim said slowly, looking at Mairelon in a way that was quite flattering. "Right now, _anything_ sounds better than another round of fittings and people trying to stick pins in me."

"You - " Mairelon began, slightly alarmed.

"An accident, merely," Renee said soothingly.

Kim looked less than convinced, but Mairelon decided to accept Renee's version of reality. If any great amount of pin-sticking had been going on, it would show plainly enough, given Kim's current garb.

"I'm really not very good at keeping quiet."

Renee and Kim exchanged a look and grinned at one another in a way that Mairelon found a bit worrying on occasion. "We know," Kim said.

"It is why you are needing the practice, yes?"

(Of course, they only told him about the sound-dampening spell Renee had cast afterwards.)


End file.
